Spin the Bottle
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: It was raining and with no missions to accomplished, the Fairy Tail girls decided to play a little game of spin the bottle to pass the time.


**A/N: **_I wrote this while in class (yes, while the professor is teaching and all) so this might not be any good. I'm willing to make changes so if you find anything wrong or feels wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. ^_^_ (**note: **_All **italics** are Lucy's rants. It's her inner thoughts.)_

* * *

**Spin the Bottle**

"Ah, I'm so bored," Lucy sighed and slumped on the bar counter. "It's raining so we can't go on any missions, I wonder if I'll make the rent this month," she said. It was raining hard outside, and Natsu and Happy were not in a mood to go a mission, even Erza suggested that they just go tomorrow instead, so they could set out on a good weather.

"Don't worry about it," Mirajane comforted her. "You've always made it before this right? and if not, I'm sure Erza could lend you some money." _So you're passing the responsibility to another person? _Lucy thought.

From beside her, Kana put down the barrel of wine she was drinking, "But even though it's raining, this place is as loud as ever" she said, looking around the place. It was more packed than usual since many mages decided not to go on a mission today.

"How about we play a game?" Levi-chan asked, suddenly appearing beside her. "What do you think?"

* * *

"It's just a game of Spin the Bottle, we'll spin the bottle and the person it pointed at will answer a question. We'll spin the bottle again to determine who's going to ask the question. How about it?" Levi-chan explained.

"We're not doing anything anyway," Kana agreed from beside her. She hopped down from her bar stool and went to the nearest table. "Let's play it."

"Lucy will join too, right?" Levi asked her, looking at her excitedly.

"S-sure," she reluctantly agreed. It doesn't sound dangerous right? And if it's these girls she's sure it would just be a simple game of spin-the-bottle like it should be._ Unlike that pillow fight with Natsu and the others, _she remembered.

"May Juvia join too?" the timid blue-haired mage asked them, approaching the table. Kana smiled warmly when she saw her.

"Of course," she replied.

"Then I shall join as well," Erza said, sitting herself between Juvia and Lucy.

"I will too," Mirajane said, leaving the counter.

"Me too!" Wendy followed. Charle settled at the sky dragon slayer's side but didn't say anything.

"Okay, let's play,"

* * *

Lucy watched as Levi-chan spin the bottle. The bottle was blue in color with inscriptions written on it, in short, it was a suspicious-looking bottle. As it spins faster, a gray smoke began to swirl inside the bottle, yes, very suspicious indeed. Spin. Spin. Spin. The bottle stopped at Kana.

"Me?" she asked. "Who would ask the question?"

"You spin it," Levi-chan told her.

Kana spin the bottle, and this time it was black smoke that appeared inside the bottle. Lucy gulped.

"Levi-chan, what kind of bottle is this?" she asked, worried.

"This? It's a magic bottle. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen...probably, you'll see" the mage told her.

_Probably? I'm worried already!_

"Ah, it stopped at Juvia," Kana said. Sure enough, it was pointed at the water mage.

"Then," Juvia gulped and touched her neck. "What kind of guy does Kana like?" She asked this because she had grown fond of the card-user when she heard that she defended her during the Laxus incident. She was hoping to help Kana to find a guy as long as it isn't Gray-sama.

"Hmm..." Kana looked around the guild, her eyes settled at the table where Master sat along with some of the older guys.

Sensing her apprehension Levi-chan told her, "Don't worry, we have a silence barrier around us so we can't be heard by the others," _Silence Barrier? Why on earth? It's just a game, right?_

The blue bottle began to release smoke, it smelled of tobacco. Everyone around the table coughed.

"What?"

"You need to answer quickly, there's a time limit" Levi's voice was muffled because she was covering her mouth.

"He has to be mature," as soon as Kana answered, the smoke vanished. " ...manly and can his hold his liquor better than me. Having plenty of cash is good too." She added after some thought.

"Correct," Levi-chan said.

_There's a correct answer in this?_

"If you were lying, the bottle wouldn't have stopped releasing smoke," she explained. Everyone around the table nodded as if this was acceptable, of course, except Lucy.

* * *

"Okay, then next is Juvia," Levi-chan put the bottle in her hands. "Spin it"

Spin. Spin. Spin. The bottle settled to Wendy-chan.

"Then who does Juvia like?" The girl asked excitedly. Not having been that long at the guild, perhaps she missed Juvia's advances on Gray. But still..._that's too direct! _Lucy was glad that she wasn't asked this question.

"Of course, it's Gray-sama," Juvia said, palms on her cheeks as she answered.

"Ahh...we know that already, Next! Next!" Kana said wine glass in hand,

From beside her, the former Element 4 stiffened. "I'm sorry that Juvia is so boring," the water mage said, depressed.

* * *

"It's Wendy's turn next," Levi-chan said handing her the bottle.

Spin. Spin. Spin. It pointed at Erza.

She looked kindly at Wendy before launching the question. "Then who does Wendy like the most?"

_Why are you asking a little girl that? _Lucy wanted to asked, but then she comforted herself. _But Wendy's a child, she'll probably just say it's Charle._

"Jellal," the girl answered clearly. _That's fast!_

Erza's grip on the table tightened a bit, causing the table to shake a little. _Getting jealous with a little girl?_

".guild." Erza asked, the kind look she was giving Wendy before was gone, replaced with a serious one. _She's serious about this!_

"Then...Natsu-san, maybe." Wendy said, a blush on her cheek.

_Eh?

* * *

_

"Haha...then it should be Erza's turn now," Levi laughed lightly, hoping to dispel the serious atmosphere that had settled on them.

Spin. Spin. Spin. It pointed at Wendy again, but then immediately switched to Lucy who was seated next to her.

"What's with this?" she asked.

"Oh, it's not allowed to repeat until everyone had their turn first," Levi explained.

"Go Lucy, ask your question now," Erza said, looming over her.

"Ah...eh..." _What to ask? What to ask? _ "Is Erza seeing anyone right now?" _This should be safe right? I mean, Erza only has Jellal in her heart...she couldn't be possibly seeing anyb—_Erza was glaring at her.

The bottle began to cough out liquid this time; it was acid, and the parts of the table where it landed melted.

"Erza!" Mirajane said, panicked. This was one of the newer tables the guild had acquired.

"Yes," the armoured mage answered, looking down.

"Eh? Who? Who?" Kana asked excitedly, standing up. Juvia who was depressed just now, was also interested.

"I've already answered the question," Erza said, flipping her scarlet hair over her shoulder.

"Lucy-san should've asked who," Mirajane pouted at her.

_I don't want to be killed! _she protested on her mind, self preservation winning over curiosity.

* * *

"Then it's Lucy's—"

"Eh? What's this? What's this?" Natsu said, wandering inside the circle, followed by Gray. "All of you are being quiet at this side."

"We're playing a game of spin the bottle, do you guys want to join?" Levi-chan asked.

"Really? A game? What kind of game?" Natsu asked excitedly. _You weren't listening at all!_

"Spin the bottle? That's such a girl's game. I'll pass," Gray said, already going back, but Erza caught both of them on the shoulder.

"You two will join right?" she asked.

"Aye!" The two answered at the same time. _There it is, Happy #2

* * *

_

"It should be Lucy's turn next, but we'll just spin it again since we have new members," Levi said. "Is that okay Lucy?"

"Sure, sure, I don't mind," she replied, actually glad to escape her turn.

Spin. Spin. Spin. It pointed to Natsu.

"Ahh.. it pointed at me, do I get a prize?" he asked with a grin. _He doesn't know the rules of the game at all!_

"Spin it first, Natsu-san," Levi told him.

Natsu excitedly spin the bottle. It stopped at Mirajane.

"Then who does Natsu like the most at our guild?" she asked. Natsu just stared at her. The bottle began to cough out balls of fire.

"Ah, my reward," Natsu said, greedily scooping them on his mouth.

"Natsu-san, answer the question!" Levi told him.

He looked around the table. He glanced at Erza and then looked at Lucy, _Me? _Then looked at Wendy. _Maybe, because they're both dragon-slayers..._

"Happy!" he said, pointing happily at his cat which was trying to flirt with Charle to no success. _His level is even lower than Wendy's!_

Wendy who was given a little bit of hope but was quickly smashed, slump a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," Mirajane said. She should've known better than asking Natsu a question she knew he wouldn't understand.

"What? What? Did I say something wrong?" Salamander asked, looking at them.

"Regret it a little!" Kana and Erza said, smashing him at the head.

* * *

"Then it should be my turn now right?" Mirajane said, and then without waiting for an answer, she spin the bottle.

Spin. Spin. Spin. It settled to Gray.

"Gray, ask your question," Levi told him. The Ice Mage not wanting to pry on anything personal asked her an easy one.

"Who do you think is the most manly in the guild?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

The table was filled with disappointed sighs.

"Of course, that would be my brother Elfman," she answered. _I knew it. _But then, the bottle started coughing out something...green. It hit Mira in the chest.

"Eh? What's this?" she asked, touching the green stuff.

"Mira-san, you were lying right? That's slime from the bottle," Levi said.

"Eh?" they all reacted. "If not Elfman who?"

The bottle continued to let out slime, Mirajane swept back her hair to avoid getting some on it. "It's Gajeel-san!" she said.

"Huh?"

"I find a guy who eats metal very manly," Mirajane admitted. _I didn't think that Mirajane likes those types.

* * *

_

"That sure was unexpected," Gray said, as she got the bottle from Mirajane. What did she like about a guy who eats tableware? Just like that idiot over there that eats fire? Honestly, girls are so hard to understand.

Spin. Spin. Spin. It stopped at Happy.

"I didn't notice that you joined the game!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy looked at her before laughing evilly. _I have a bad feeling about this!_

"Who does Gray like the most in our guild?" The Cat asked with an evil grin.

Gray unexpectedly blushed, and scratched his face a little. He looked around the table, and Lucy could imagine what must be going through his mind. If he picked Erza, who knows what Erza might do to him? If he picked Juvia, then she would just pester him more so that leaves..._Me? Impossible! Impossible! Besides, this bottle is like a lie detector, Gray can't lie._

"Ahh, I quit," Gray suddenly said, standing up. "I don't want to play this stupid game."

"It's too late Gray, a circle has been cast so no one can leave until everyone has had their turn," Levi-chan said. _No escape!_

"You will answer Gray," Erza said, forcing him to sit down again.

"Then maybe...Lucy," he said, looking down.

All the girls looked at her with a smile. She was about to explain to them that Gray doesn't mean it that way when Juvia suddenly snapped.

"I knew it! Love rival!" she said, her eyes bright red orbs staring at Lucy. Kana restrained her on her seat.

"Good for you Lu-chan," Levi-chan told her with a smile.

She looked at the out of control Juvia, restrained by Kana's arms. _It's not good at all!

* * *

_

"Aye! It's now my turn," Happy said. Spinning the bottle, Lucy prayed that it stopped at her, so she can payback the cat for what he did. But it stopped at Levi-chan.

Happy grinned evilly again. _Argh! You pissed me off, you cat!_

"Then Happy, what would you choose Natsu, Charle or a dozen barrel of fish?" Levi-chan asked.

Happy slowly turned to look at Levi. He has a worried look on his face, Lucy rejoiced. _That's payback for you, you evil cat! Thank you Levi-chan, you'll definitely be the first one to read my novel!_

"You'd picked me, right?" Natsu asked, pointing at himself. He was smiling at Happy.

"Charle is also looking this way," Lucy whispered to Happy to add to his dilemma. He turned to look and sure enough, Charle was looking in their direction.

The cornered cat turned his anger to Levi-chan "That's mean Levi-chan! It's like asking you who you would pick over Jet and Droy!" His wings appeared and he flew away from the table but was electrocuted after a few steps. The circle that Levi-chan cast was still in effect.

"Just answer the question Happy," Gray told him. Wendy nodded.

"Then I pick Charle," he said, with a sniff. Black smoke erupted from the bottle.

"Natsu! Natsu! I pick Natsu!" he said, changing answers. Black smoke continued to flow out from the bottle.

"Okay, I pick the fishes!" he said. The black smoke vanished. "After all, I'm still a cat."

* * *

"Then it's my turn next," Levi-chan said. "Lu-chan please go easy on me," she said as she spin the bottle. Sure enough, it stopped on her.

"Me again?" she asked.

"It can't be helped, since your turn was interrupted you were moved to the last one Lu-chan," Levi explained.

"Then, who does Levi-chan likes the most in the guild? Both guys and girls included, just to make it clear," she asked. Levi-chan would pick _her, _of course! That's why she made it clear that girls are included. This is her thank-you for Levi-chan since she delivered her revenge on Happy. It was an easy question...or so she thought.

Levi-chan was looking at her with a worried expression, and then turned to look at the bottle, a violet smoke swirled inside, poison. Poison would come out if she answered wrong.

"I-It's Gajeel-san," she said, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see everyone's expression. The same shocked faces when they first heard the same thing from Mira-san, but he had saved her before from Laxus, and she had fallen for him.

"That metal head again?" Gray asked.

"I-is that so?" Lucy asked. Heartbroken, because she was so sure that Levi-chan would pick her. _She picked Gajeel-san over me!:(_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, okay, its Lucy's turn now," Kana said, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "I'm sure I'll be the one asking her the question," She said spinning the bottle for Lucy, sure enough, it stopped at her. "So I want to ask, which guy in the guild does Lucy like?"

_Not who do you like the most? But which guy?_

"Surely it's not this underwear man, right?" Natsu asked.

"What did you call me, you rooster head?" Gray said, standing up.

"Shut up pervert!"

"You!"

A yellow blast of light came from Lucy's pocket. Loki had materialized in front of the crowd. "You two shouldn't fight, since Lucy will obviously pick me," he said.

"Gray-sama, you shouldn't fight over Lucy," Juvia told him.

"Besides, Lucy will pick me, I'm much better than you, squinty eyes," Natsu said, not listening. "I was her first teammate,"

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who likes Happy the most," Gray answered back. "And Happy didn't even pick you, he chose a barrel of fish!"

"It was a dozen barrel of fish," Happy confirmed.

"At least I pick better than Levi-chan, she chose Gajeel!"

"Mira-san thought the same thing as me!" Levi said.

"I only said that I think that Gajeel is manly," Mira told them.

"It was a dozen barrel of fish," Happy explained once again.

Let me make this clear, since it was Lucy's turn already, technically, everyone has had their turn, so the magic circle, along with the Silence Barrier has been lifted already. The guild was already becoming aware of the ruckus they were causing, and what they were saying.

"What? Levi-chan picked Gajeel?" Jet and Droy said at the same time, looking at the metal dragon slayer who was eating the tableware, not paying attention to what was happening around him.

"Nee-san didn't think I was manly enough, I must eat metal too!" Elfman said, gathering the nearest spoon, knife and fork he could find.

"Did someone pick me?" Master asked from their table.

"Loki, you're back," a couple of local girls who happened to be in the guild fawned excitedly over him. When one of the mages interrupted their talk, he joined the fight too.

"It was a dozen barrel of fish," Happy explained.

Soon enough, everyone was involved and magic were being used in the fight. Among the ruckus, Lucy's answer was unheard as she glanced at the guy in question arguing with the other idiots over there. She was somehow glad that he didn't learn it yet, it was too soon anyway.

From behind her, Kana smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **_So there, it is 10 minutes before our dismissal (our class is 3 hours) Amazing how time flies, when you're enjoying yourself (I'm the only one having fun in this class, I think) Reviews and criticisms are much appreciated as always. I can take violent reactions (like WHAT WAS THAT? or anything in all caps) but no flames please. Constructive criticisms are always welcome._

* * *

Happy: It was a dozen barrel of fish (just so we're clear)


End file.
